


Bed for Three

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Series: The Force Captain, The Princess, and the Hero [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Catra finds herself unable to sleep when Adora is sent on a Mission to the Edge of the Whispering Woods. She looks for comfort in the oddest of places. Adora comes back to find her two favorite people sleeping together.





	Bed for Three

Catra tossed and turned in Adora’s bed trying desperately to fall to sleep but found it nearly impossible. Since coming to Bright Moon Catra had spent nearly every moment, both waking and sleeping with Adora but tonight she was alone for the first time since joining the rebellion. Adora was off doing some She-Ra stuff and still hadn’t returned from the edge of the Whispering Woods. She really thought she could fall asleep on her own after spending nearly a month alone in the horde but now she found herself unable to sleep. Letting out a frustrated growl she hit the pillow, clawing it and sending feathers everywhere. Panic shot through Catra as she tried to stuff the feathers back in the bed but failed. She jumped off the bed and stared at the mess she had created. She glanced over her shoulder, half expecting Adora to come through the door tossing her weird sword to the side like it wasn’t something so goddamn important. She never did and Catra was left with a conundrum. Continue trying to sleep on the feather-covered bed or find somewhere else to sleep. Catra turned, taking a few steps before turning and walking back toward the bed. She growled before rushing out the front door and nearly running Bow who was walking down the stairs in what looked like a hurry.

“Ah! Ca-Catra.” He looked around nervously, “Where’s Adora?”

“Not here.” Catra purred as she stalked past him dragging her tail across his face, “She’s off being She-Ra somewhere. Ya know doing princess stuff.” 

Bow let out a nervous chuckle as she leaned against the wall, “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“I was just coming back from a scouting mission.” He pointed up the stairs and Catra couldn’t help but purr in excitement.

“A scouting mission? Upstairs?”

“Ye~ah.Yep. Totally.”

“Isn’t that where Glimmer’s Room is?” Catra asked and Bow coughed avoiding eye contact.

“N-no?”

“Ya know you're a horrible liar Bow?”

“I don’t think that's a bad thing.”

“Oh, I know it's not but still sucks for you.” Catra husked as she walked passed him stepping onto the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Bow asked turning to look at Catra.

Catra dragged her claws across the wall as she stepped up the stairs, “Doesn’t matter, Arrow boy.”

Catra was halfway up the stairs when Bow placed a hand on her shoulder, “Actually it does matter. I get that Adora trusts you but I’m not sure how I feel about you. I’d like to but you have to give me something.” Catra glared down at the archer with narrowed eyes waiting for him to buckle and back down only for him not too. “Where are you going?”

Catra ran an agitated hand through her hair letting out a low growl, “I-” She shook her head hissing slightly, “Can’t sleep, okay? I was gonna ask Glimmer if I could sleep with her until Adora gets back.”

“Aww! That’s adorable.”

“Don’t push it Arrow boy.” Catra growled before turning and continuing to make her way upstairs.

“Wait! Wait!”

“What!?”

“Glimmer is asleep.”

“And?”

“Um, and she’s not really much of a morning person is all.”

“Don’t worry. I can handle myself.” Catra husked as she took the stairs by twos.

“I don’t think you understood what I said.”

* * *

Catra made her way into Glimmer’s room taking it in before noticing the bed hanging from the ceiling and thinking, _‘Who the hell puts a bed up that high?’_ She let out a low sigh before noticing the steps to the side. She ran at them jumping up them until she had reached the top, peering over the edge of the bed at the sleeping Princess. “Glimmer.” Catra loudly whispered but the Princess didn’t even movie. “Glimmer!” She whispered again this time accompanying it by a swat to the side of the head.

Glimmer moved this time but only to wave her hand weakly at Catra and mutter, “Go away Bow. I’m sleeping.”

Catra let out an agitated huff as she jumped into bed, shaking Glimmer and yell, “Glimmer!” causing the Princess to teleport in surprised. She climbed back into the bed glaring at Catra who gave a sheepish smile.

“Catra? What are you doing?” Glimmer asked, clearly agitated. Catra glanced to the sides before looking down, “Well?”

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” She looked up to see that her expression had softened, “Can I sleep with you? Just until Adora gets back?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, I understand I’ll just-” Catra cut herself off when she realized what Glimmer had said, “Wait, what?”

“Of course. Adora couldn’t sleep by herself at first when she first got here. So it's completely understandable.” Catra furrowed her brows trying not to let her relief show on her face. Glimmer patted the side of her bed, “Come on. I want to go back to bed.” Catra climbed into the bed walking toward the foot of the bed and began turning around in an attempt to get comfortable when Glimmer suddenly started giggling, “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to sleep?”

“No, I meant what are you doing at the foot of my bed?”

“I always sleep like this with Adora.”

“Well, you can come sleep up here.” She patted the pillow and reluctantly Catra crawled up collapsing next to Glimmer. She curled into a ball, covering her eyes and let out a satisfied purring noise causing Glimmer to squeal, “That's so cute.” And rub Catra’s head causing her to swat at her hand. Glimmer giggled and wrapped her arm around the former Force Captain pulling her up against her chest. Catra struggled against the grip before reluctantly relaxing. “Good night Catra.”

“Good night.”

* * *

Adora dragged her feet as she trudged through the halls of the castle, dragging her sword on the ground as she went. She arrived at her room kicking open the door and tossing her sword to the side as she approached the bed. “Catra I’m back.” She was exhausted and all she wanted was to curl up in bed with her best friend. She came to a stop, staring down at the bed and the feathers that covered it. She let out a sigh, “Catra...”  
Adora ran a hand over her face letting out a groan as she turned around and walked back out. She moved through castle like a member of undead until she stumbled upon Bow who was sitting in an alcove looking like he was asleep. She reached forward shaking the Archer awake causing him to jerk into consciousness. “What? Who? Where?”

“Bow, where is Catra?”

“Why would I know where Catra is?”

“I’m too tired to deal with this right now so please just tell me where Catra is.”

“Check Glimmer’s room.” Bow said as he settled back into the alcove and Adora threw her head back letting out a groan as she turned on her heel and headed back the way she came.

Adora threw the doors open and quickly made her way toward the steps of the bed, taking them by twos. “Catra. Catra, are you here?” She stopped on the last step looking down into Glimmer’s bed noticing the two people who occupied the bed. Catra was curled into a ball up against Glimmer who had an arm thrown over it. Adora swayed slightly on her feet before deciding to just climb in with them. She stepped over both Glimmer and Catra collapsing next to them causing the bed to sway side to side and the two other members to jerk back awake.

 _‘Prrbbt’_ Catra let out a confused sound, looking around until her eyes found Adora, “uh, hey Adora. Welcome back.”

“Hey.” Adora settled down running a hand through Catra’s hair causing her to let out a low purr and they both settled down into the bed. Adora was happy to be home after a long day and happy to be surrounded by two of her best friends.

  



End file.
